This contract is a vehicle to obtain professional and technical resource management services in support of the conferences, workshops, and meetings sponsored by the NINDS. The Contractor shall provide a variety of management and resource support to the NINDS for planning, scheduling, arranging, and conducting Events sponsored by the NINDS. The support service requirements shall include, but are not limited to, providing assistance in contacting participants (both pre and post-meeting communications with all invited attendees some of who may not be supported to travel under the contract to the event), researching and recommending meeting site selection and making reservations, making travel arrangements for meeting participants, arranging for meeting room set-up, preparing letters of invitation and other related correspondence, maintaining a master database of meeting participants, developing and maintaining Internet based on-line registration services, payment of participant travel, per diem and honorarium fees, providing post-meeting services, providing graphic and design services, writing, editing and analyzing reports, as requested, and providing for pick-up and delivery services.